


Black and Blue

by rainingwhiteroses



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Pairing, F/M, I have no idea where this came from, but i do love this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingwhiteroses/pseuds/rainingwhiteroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was but a man. Cursed, but a man still. All he wanted was to see her again. But not like this. Not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. I .... honestly have no idea where this comes from. But when I wrote this, the pairing just manifests itself......and I find myself falling in love with it. So here it is. I might write a continuation of this......it's an interesting start. (i know the title is kinda random i'm so sorry)

The storm was raging, lightning flashing and roaring in the air. He was pretty sure he was drenched through and through, but his mind was too occupied to really care. Not that it matters. Not anymore. Not ever. This sight, this moment, this _grief_ , will forever be burned behind his eyelids, haunting his every waking moment in this life, in his cursed _immortality_. There was no reason for him to live anymore.

He lifted his head towards the heavens and yelled his despair to the world. Let the world be known of his despair and wrath, _forever_.

*

He floated through his _life_ emptily afterwards. Visiting places _she_ has dreamed of when she was still of this world. Committing every sight and smell and colour to memory so that if he ever be blessed with Death and saw her again, he will have something worthwhile to tell her, though he was pretty sure she will be so pleased just by seeing him again. He smiled softly. How he missed her. _So much_.

*

Sometimes, when the rage shook him, he will roam in the sky instead, delivering justice to whomever he finds violating _her_ rules. Her rules for the magick world that she has helped built when the world was still new. Unlike her though, he has no mercy, no holding back, no kindness as he rained despair over them. It has cost him _her_ when he first and last bestowed kindness. Never again. At the very least, he will protect this wretched world she loved _so much_.

*

He once met a man whose power cloaks over him like a raging volcano, the power vibrating in the air and suffocating anyone who has a lesser magical strength. He reminds Acnologia of himself when he was younger, _much_ younger. He grins. He has _lots_ of time to spare anyway, so a brawl sounds _fun_.

*

His victory was quite frankly kinda easy, but then again, the human was strong enough to be somewhat _alive_ when Acnologia left him, despite the missing limbs. He was sure the man will survive this, with his strength intact. He honestly respected the ginger-haired man, and hoped maybe, he can have the pleasure of killing him someday in the future.

*

He had long sensed the disturbance in the air, and has since headed towards the island, anticipation rolling off him in waves. It’s a destruction of a scale he hasn’t executed in _decades_. But then again, the scale of this _crime_ is rare as well, and he will take pleasure in eliminating the thrashes known as _Fairy Tail_ , who has once again, _dare_ to test his patience with their arrogance and ignorance. Their meddling in dark magic has gone too far this time, and he will not let them go this time. And of course, a certain _pest_ was there as well, probably revelling in the battle. Acnologia looked forward to finally see the demon up close, and eliminating him.

*

It’s _her_.

_It’s her._

She looked different. With a different hair colour, different body shape, different _eyes_. But it’s definitely _her_. He knows her, her _soul_ ringing in his ear like silver bells, like when they promised themselves to each other under the moon, so many, many years ago. _It’s her_. And he felt the joy course through him like a waterfall, thanking the stars the blessing it has given him, given him back his _heart_.

But then, she has cowered before him in fear, clutching the pink-haired fire _brat_ so tightly in her fingers, her eyes huge and dilated and trembling as he roared. He felt anger surged in him fiercer, that the scums of _Fairy Tail_ has dared to contaminate her pure soul with this wretchery, of making her commit this _crime_ so willingly, with her whole forgiving heart on her sleeves. _He will not condone this._

With a glare, he uses the gentlest form of his magic to send her away, _away_ from these scums, safe from them. Safe from the bloodbath he will rain upon them. _Safe_.

The angry and surprised shouts of ‘ _Lucy!_ ’ Rang satisfactorily in his ears as she fades away, her _comrades_ panicking and frantic, before finally seeing his maniacal grin. And realizing it was _him_ who has sent her away. As they charged him with righteous anger, he smirked. He was going to have so much fun killing them.

*

The cursed _brat_ interfered in the last moment, her long blond hair flowing behind her as she threw her _Fairy Shield_ up and out towards him, repelling him and ejecting him from the island’s air space. And he noticed the extra strength slinking in between the shield, the _dark matter_ making sure he _stays out_. He snarled. There was no way _he’s letting two brats denying him metting out justice._ Though strictly speaking Zeref is not a brat…..

Anyways, he has not the patience to break the shield, and he has someone (finally) waiting for him……

Flapping his wings, he left. Flying towards where he has sent her.


End file.
